run away with me
by melmel12129
Summary: He was the best man to his brother slash best friend and the only girl he had ever loved. And still loved. /gruvia angst


**WARNING: This is _not _a GrUvia elope/runaway fic. It is a story where Gray offers Juvia the chance to run away, but she refuses. **

**And, this isn't a Gray and Juvia fic. And before you exit out of it, it's because it's about Gray's thoughts about her and how he's too late to love her.**

**So there is GrUvia love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

He was the best man. Best man to his closest friend, brother, whatever you wanted to call the bond between him and Lyon.

Best man to him and the only girl he had ever loved. And still loved.

He straightened the tie on his black suit and looked into the mirror. He saw himself. At first glance, he was a respectable man with a possible habit of stripping. He was the famous ice mage of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in Fiore.

He was smiling, content, and complete.

Everyone believed him.

And in a sense, he was. He always smiled. Whether it was earning jewels for Lucy's rent alone, or beating up Flame-Brain for something stupid he'd said…he always smiled. Or at least smirked. He was content, too. It was good to see his brother get married to a nice girl like Juvia. And complete? Yeah, with his ice magic and his nakama, he was pretty complete.

But he still loved her.

They didn't know the pain it took just to let her go. They didn't know the smile he put on to fool his friends, the smile he'd practiced so long in that same mirror that it looked natural.

He did look well put together today, he thought. If he just remembered not to strip during the ceremony, he'd be fine.

But each time Lyon took her away again, his heart would crack one more time – because when he realized that he loved that crazy, stalker, over-obsessed girl, it was too late.

He walked to her room, smiling at the thought that he'd be the first to see her dress, the first male at least. When he knocked on the door, he unknowingly held his breath.

When she opened the door, he'd let it all go in one breath. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you," he could see the sadness behind her eyes too. He held out his hand, no words spoken. _Run away with me._

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." And she was. But it was too late for regrets now – she'd chosen Lyon and that was it.

He nodded in understanding, and then leaned on the wall next to the door as his heart cracked a final time. _I won't forget you._

She stepped out, looking him in the eyes. _Thank you._

He stepped into place on the steps as Gajeel, the closest family she had – maybe ever had, gave her away.

He'd held her hand in his, took it, and lifted it to Lyon's hand. He put it there, because it belonged, and even if her hand and his made a perfect match, and he just never wanted to let it go, she belonged to Lyon now.

So when she walked down that aisle wearing that beautiful, white, _breathtaking _dress, he took her hand and placed it in the groom's. And before she turned to face her soon to be husband, he'd whispered in her ear. _I love you_.

When the priest announced the marriage of ice mage Lyon Vastia and Juvia Lockser, all he could see was _her_.

It was time to dance now, so he walked out the back door. He didn't want to stay and watch everyone dance happily like nothing was wrong, like they didn't know the aching sensation in his chest. He didn't want to see Natsu make a face at him because Natsu had gotten the girl he loved and Gray didn't. Most of all, he didn't want to see the looks of pity everyone gave him.

He put a hand on the rough tree bark of the evergreens out in the back and smiled. One more time, just for practice. For when he'd return to the dance floor to make Lyon happy.

And it was slightly nostalgic when Juvia appeared in the corner of his vision. Back when she stalked him, all he ever wanted to do was to get her _away_ – that creepy girl in the way-too-thick-overcoat and eyes-of-hearts. He'd never thought she'd really love him…or that she'd ever _really _stop. And although he didn't want to admit it at first, there was a point where Juvia's patience ran thin, and he was wrong. When he'd said no for the final time and she'd stop chasing him. It was such a surprise when he turned around and there was no love-love aura from behind him, and no fainted-Juvia-because-he-was-looking-at-her.

It was pretty clear what the cause was.

Lyon.

She'd stopped chasing him after Lyon had come into the picture, and it was him taking her away again.

Lyon took ahold of her arm, wreathed in white, and she took one last glance at him before walking away.

He let out a sigh and turned around, watching her leave.

He held out his hand one last time, but no one took it.

He limply dropped his hand.

And when he faced the man that took her away, all he felt was regret.

Because it wasn't Lyon's fault, it was his own. So when the back door of the church clanged shut, he walked away.

He didn't want to be there, not anymore. His part was done, and he wasn't going to break his heart more by watching the happiness of Lyon and Juvia _who-once-was-his_.

He hadn't taken the chance.

He hadn't taken her hand.

And now, when another man took her hand, he couldn't do anything but watch.

* * *

Juvia looked at the arm encircling her waist, and couldn't help wishing that it was the arm of the man she'd left behind – Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

_fin_

**So, how'd you like it, guys? Too sappy? Not enough sappy? I'm thinking of this follow up fic where it ends differently. **

**It goes like this: (rough draft)**

_**She smiled. "Thank you," he could see the sadness behind her eyes too. He held out his hand, no words spoken. **__Run away with me._

_****__She contemplated it, then put her hand into his, all the while crying. "I can't but think that Lyon will hate me. Because I agreed to marry him, and I love him, and here I am doing this. Do you think he'll hate me, Gray?" _

_****__He shook his head, then led her out to the inky dark night sky. _

_****__(by the way, she speaks in first person now.)_

**...So, was it bad? Give me your thoughts...THEY FEED MY WRITING POWER.**

**Review & Review cause you've already read it...**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


End file.
